Unspoken love
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: How can England look so sexy while being half asleep? That messy blonde mop wet from the shower? Obviously Spain can see how, he is the nation of passion after all SPUK, Lemon, (No smut), Fluff, Yaoi, *Oneshot*, flirting, steamy, Morning fluff, Seme Spain, Uke England, pervertibles


**No smut in this story, but some slight lemon and smexiness**

 **There is a lot of fluff in this chapter despite playfulness**

 **Please review, follow and favourite please**

 **DarkPheonix666**

England stood silently under the shower, letting the water cascade over his form like a waterfall. Running a hand through his hair every so often to get the damp bangs from his eyes so he could still see. Enjoying the peaceful tranquility of silence as he stood under the hot spray.

Nothing but the sound of his breathing and running water, the gurgle of the plug as the water ran down the pipes. Just the endless silence and background noise, able to think in peace without any disturbances that would leave him in a bad mood. No other nations yelling in the background or mocking his existence.

It was one of the few places he truly felt at peace with himself, aside from the arms of his lover. Somewhere he could forget his troubles, allowing his mind to wonder and focus on relaxing for a short while. He could just breathe and allow himself to forget about his problems, to be completely calm.

Suddenly, a pair of arms slowly snaked their way around him, causing a playful smile to spread across his face. A pair of soft lips kissing the back of his neck affectionately. He had almost forgotten about the second thing that calmed him down, that made him happy. Or should he make that someone, a person who made him happy.

"Buenos dias, Inglaterra. You look beautiful this morning" a playful voice whispered in his ear. He half expected England to use tea scented shampoo, he was instead met with the pleasant scent of apples. Though he himself preferred the delicious taste of tomatoes, he did find the scent of apples and its taste to be satisfying too.

England looked even sexier when thoughtful, his mature side and true nature of a nation showing. Compared to his childish and stubborn self that he usually showed to others. The ripples of water caused by the power of the showers spray rippling all over him. It was like he had stepped back in time and was facing Captain Kirkland all over again.

England smiled to himself, though if this were anyone else he would complain bitterly at being interrupted. But this was a very pleasant surprise indeed. "Morning love" he replied sleepily. He leaned gently into Spain's form, feeling his body against his own. The chiseled body of the Spaniard like a work of art.

Spain smiled into his neck, not releasing the grasp upon the Englishman "You look magnifico this morning Inglaterra" he replied affectionately. Though he had seen many beautiful things, England was by far his favourite. Though Lovino would always be something precious to him as well, his beloved little Romano.

His wet tousled blonde hair, his pale skin rippling with water and the intense look on his face. Those green eyes that gleamed brighter than any jewels, capable of causing someone to get lost in those green pools, or shiver in fear. It made his passions run deep and his desire grow stronger with every passing second.

England smirked, it seemed no matter how much they slept together or how wear they were the next day. Spain was always hungry for more, never able to get enough of him. "Aren't you a greedy one" he teased. Though he was teased for being the perverted ambassador, Spain really kept up his reputation as the nation of passion.

Spain looked up at him silently, his green eyes gleaming with desire and mischief. "Do you hate that Inglaterra?" he teased playfully his tone challenging. He knew he didn't, he just liked to make fun of him. He knew full well that England loved how much he treasured him, as well as their playful words shared before they either lost themselves to passion or play-fought.

England smiled, to be so wanted, so needed, so desired by someone. Who on earth could hate such a thing? "Not at all love, I'm more than happy to indulge you" he teased. He then turned to face Spain a playful look on his face. He then kissed Spain passionately, their tongues dancing erotically together under the heat of the shower.

England lowered his hands to touch Spain's arms which were wound tightly around his waist. Feeling safe and wanted, knowing that he was here by his side. His relationship with Spain running almost as long with his union with France, except the one he shared with Spain had a lot more sexual tension and teasing.

After pulling away, their breathing heavy and eyes glazed with desire. A silent message of passion being shared between the two men as they stood there in the heated room. "Te amo Inglaterra" Spain whispered hoarsely, his tone desperate and needing. He would never stop showering England with the love that he felt for him.

England smiled back, always happy to hear those words for he knew he meant it. Knowing that to Spain he was irreplaceable and someone he could not be without. "I love you too Toni" he replied affectionately, leaning into the Spanish male's chest.


End file.
